I Know Where You Live
by shikshiinjr
Summary: It's the streets of Tokyo. Ggio is a young, smart and cunning career criminal who always gets caught by Soi Fon, a young policewoman. So what if he falls in love with her? Solve this case with Soi as she tries to outsmart Ggio once again. :: AU OneShot::


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOI FON FOR THE 11****TH****!**

**Hiyas… this is yet another GgioSoi OneShot… yeah. It's for Valentine's day 'cause it's three days after Soi's birthday and two days after from Yachiru's and my own! I think that's a likely motive to write a OneShot. Uhm, don't mind the title, I just thought of something random. Happy Valentine's Day~! (that was strange, especially for me).**

**Title:** I Know Where You Live

**Pairing:** GgioSoi

**Genre: **Romance/Crime

**Summary: **It's the streets of Tokyo. Ggio is a young, smart and cunning career criminal who always gets caught by Soi Fon, a young policewoman. So what if he falls in love with her? Solve this case with Soi as she tries to outsmart Ggio once again. :: AU OneShot::

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach… or else it wouldn't exist because I wouldn't have had the brain to think it up.**

**Profiles:**

**Soi Fon**

**Age:** 16

**Occupation:** Prodigy Agent for the Seireitei Police in Tokyo

**Status: **single, just graduated from school, foster Kid – Tōshirō's foster sister, Tōshirō and Yoruichi's partner.

**Ggio Vega**

**Age:** 19

**Occupation:** Career Criminal

**Status:** single, rich family – was orphaned at 8, worked at Hueco Mundo (a criminal organisation hidden underground) for a while.

**T****ō****shir****ō**** Hitsugaya**

**Age:** 15

**Occupation:** Genius Detective for the Seireitei Police in Tokyo, best on field

**Status:** single, just graduated from school, Soi Fon's foster brother, his mother died when he was 9 (he decided to keep her last name), Soi and Yoruichi's partner.

**Yoruichi Shih****ō****in**

**Age:** 21

**Occupation:** Special Agent for the Seireitei Police in Tokyo, best on field

**Status:** Boyfriend: Urahara Kisuke, was Soi's childhood friend at a foster home she stayed the longest at, Tōshirō and Soi's partner.

**Aizen, Gin, and T****ō****sen**

**Age: **30, 26, 27

**Occupation:** Leader of Hueco Mundo, his henchman, his henchman

**Status:** Officers at Seireitei Police Force.

* * *

**::BLEACH::**

**OneShot**

Soi Fon tapped the end of her pen on the sheet of paper in front of her and licked her chocolate smeared thumb, spreading her fingers out. She averted her eyes. It was a boring day at the office and the paperwork on her desk had kept piling up. Frustrated beyond belief, she started to hum a soft tune while tapping her pen on the desk to the rhythm and glanced up repeatedly at the clock. It was nearly time for her to head home; if there wasn't a case to solve that was.

6:55p.m.

Cool air in her office circulated the room and she shivered involuntary. The number seemed to last forever as she stared at her watch, willing time to move forward quickly just that extra five minutes. As if time deliberately wanted to piss her off, she scowled at it and started tiding up her desk to pass the time. Finding her headphones with her iPod attached, she shrugged and put them on, listening to her favourite music for those extra minutes.

It was the winter holidays and she had graduated high school the year before, along with her brother. They were both looking for a college. Soi Fon had joined the police force the year before, at a young age of 15. She hadn't meant to join; it was a total accident.

6:59p.m.

Soi Fon got up immediately as she looked at the time. Grabbing her coat and messenger bag from the back of the chair, she stuck the paperwork in her mouth and draped the messenger over her shoulder, the headphones on her head ringing from the rise of music. Stepping into her converse, Soi held her thick coat over her shoulder and jogged towards her office door.

7:00p.m.

Time was up. That was her cue. She had the chore of making dinner that night and she certainly didn't want to be late, especially since she didn't have a case. Soi Fon was a foster kid, and had she had insisted on chores around the house. Of course, her foster parent had protested, but she had insisted and they eventually caved in.

"Soi Fon!" A young face appeared in front of her just as she stepped out of her office. He looked like a boy, but one could easily spot his developing features. He was even a slight bit shorter than her. With wild white hair and serious teal eyes, Soi Fon recognised him to be her foster brother, Tōshirō Hitsugaya. He wore an expensive suit. Everyone could picture white hair to an older male, like his father Juushiro Ukitake, but, the same as his father, Tōshirō actually had a cancer in his hair. His father also had the cancer, but it unfortunately took a wrong turn for the worst and spread towards his lungs.

"Hey? Soi, you've got a visitor. She looked pretty riled up," Tōshirō said, pointing to the lobby behind him. "Looks crazy if you ask me," he shrugged, flipping open his phone, "Don't worry about dinner. You'd better get going."

Soi Fon groaned and turned on her heel, dumping her bag and coat on the desk. She took her headphones off and rested them on her neck, not bothering to take them off. She then discarded her paperwork into his hands. Along with her joggers, Soi wore a tight full-body yellow and blue suit with a dark vest on top. The vest had two big purple buttons trailing off to the left side. Her dark jeans had holes in them, showing the yellow and blue underneath. Her hair was short with two braids, both wrapped in white cloth with two ringlets at the end.

Her dinner plans were all going so perfectly until now. Opening the door to the waiting room, Soi Fon braced herself as a flying figure knocked into her and clutched at her hands.

"Ma'am, please sit down," a young woman pleaded, running over to Soi Fon and the odd woman. Soi looked surprised as the woman held onto her hands and pleaded to her. Rukia Kuchiki, the other officer, tried to pry the woman's hands off to no avail. She eventually started trying to calm the hysterical woman.

"A-a-a-are you Soi Fon? Are you? Please, get me Soi Fon… hurry… please get her," the woman chanted while clinging to Soi.

"Yes, I am Soi Fon," Soi told the woman suspiciously, trying to pry her hands away from the distraught woman, "Is there anything you wanted me for?"

"Y-you are? Yes! I'm safe… my family is safe! Everyone's safe!" the woman cried, her face lighting up with exhaustion. "I-I need to t-t-tell you a message. It-it-it's from a man called… called G-ggio Vega."

Soi Fon's eyes widened and she instantly perked up, turning all her consciousness up to maximum. She led the woman over to the chair that she was previously sitting on and sat down with her. Soi looked into the woman's eyes.

"Ggio Vega? What did he tell you?" Soi Fon asked clearly, her bored face non-existent as the seriousness of her tone showed. Ggio Vega was a career criminal who sought to steal as much as he could, not caring for the civilians that could get hurt in the process. Upon meeting her, Ggio had taken it upon himself to make her life as much as a living hell as possible. He was clever, much cleverer than most petty thieves, but that was from his family and young upbringing. He constantly competed with Soi to determine who the smartest was. Of course, Soi always caught him in the end, and had seen him in and out of jail for a maximum of 4 times.

The funny thing was, he always got out. No matter how bad the situation, he always managed to stay in jail for only a month, and then get released again. Soi Fon didn't know why that was. Maybe it was his status. Ggio came from a rich family but was orphaned at 8. He had then started to steal, evading the police every time. The rumour was that her had joined the not yet proved Hueco Mundo, a criminal organisation that was supposedly hidden underground. He was 14 at the time.

Since then, he had run amok, only to be outsmarted by a new recruit from the police station. At 18, he had obviously been very mad at himself for being caught by a new member; but it never showed on his face.

**::Flasback::**

"_Hey, you're pretty cute," Ggio Vega smirked, leaning into her, "what's your name?"_

"_That doesn't concern you," Soi Fon told him coldly, pushing him away and then towards the police truck, "I bet you'll never even see me again anyway."_

"_Ooh, touch__é__. But I like them strong," Ggio murmured suggestively, smirking at her from the corner of his eye._

"_Ugh," Soi Fon groaned, "that is the most clich__é__d line that I've ever heard. I know you're mad Vega; but I'm just better than you."_

"_Oi, Soi Fon!" a voice shouted from behind her, "we've got another one. Hurry up will ya!"_

_Soi Fon winced and grit her teeth hard. So much for hiding her identity. Yoruichi was definitely going to pay her back when they got to the building. "Ooh, Soi Fon is it!" the prisoner laughed, sticking his tongue out. "that's cute. Little bee, huh? You're right though, I am a little mad. But next time won't be so easy," he said winking at her, "I certainly hope there is a next time."_

"_Get into the truck," Soi grumbled, ignoring his remarks, "or I'll have to force you."_

"_What, you wanna go at it in the truck?" he grinned, making her turn beet red, "I'd rather __you__ force me into the truck Soi-chan~!"_

_Soi Fon was livid. It wasn't hard to be mad at a 'ladies man' like him. She stood behind him and roughly shoved him in, effectively causing him to fall forward and slide all the way to the front. The door was slammed in his face._

"_I know you like me!" he chorused from inside. "It's not good to stay in denial~!"_

**::End Flashback:: **

"H-he said that I-I needed to find you or else he would hurt my family… I didn't know what to do! He had a gun pointed at my head and that was right after he had pulled me into the alleyway," the woman recited, shifting her eyes regularly from one place to another. Soi Fon nodded and waited patiently, although wanting the woman to get to the point. "I was so scared… I-I-I think he had a knife against my s-s-s-stomach," the woman said, taking a hand away from Soi's to touch the ripped fabric on her jumper, "he-he told me to go to the Police and ask for 'Soi Fon'. Then he told me to tell you to meet him by the… f-f-fountain at the Imperial Gardens? A-alone."

Soi Fon nodded again. The fountain at the garden was their first meeting place; the same place where she had first arrested him. Soi Fon gathered her thoughts. Ggio was obviously trying to 'play' with her again. It frustrated her that he couldn't get locked up permanently, but felt satisfied when he was locked up all the same.

"Rukia," Soi Fon called and stood up, walking out the door. From behind her, Rukia busied herself with the older woman, explaining the procedure that she was going to take. Outside, Soi Fon was met with Tōshirō leaning against the wall. She raised an eyebrow. "You heard?" Soi asked him.

"Yeah. But I can't help, sorry. Dad's just asked me to meet him at the hospital," Tōshirō told her, and glancing at her worried face, he added, "he's not ill… just started coughing and decided to go to the hospital just in case. No worries."

Soi Fon let out her breathe and gave a rare genuine smile at the boy genius. He was so encouraging to have around. Tōshirō had entered school when he was four. Many thought that his parents were forcing him but if you watched him, it quickly became apparent that the young boy wanted to be at school. Most teachers were astounded when at his excellent work and skipped him up a grade. Still, his work was excellent, so they had no choice but to skip him up another grade.

Soi Fon had become his sister when he was around twelve. She had skipped a grade as well, and was very intelligent. Tōshirō had fun when she was around; they both engaged each other in mind games and competed in competitions. The two were always in the same class and were nearly always together. When either Tōshirō or Soi Fon got bullied, the other would stand up for the other immediately, each sibling getting their share of bruises.

Soi Fon ruffled his hair and he glared at her, trying to fix it up again. "Who knew you were so vain!" she laughed as she walked back into the elevator. "Say hi to Juushiro for me. And don't buy too many lollies at the store," she said quickly as the doors closed, warning him as he gave her a sheepish smile and a tiny wave.

The doors opened at the top floor and she stepped out, walking towards the main desk. The woman there, Nanao Ise, raised her head to indicate Soi Fon's presence. "Could you please send video footage from the lobby at 7:00 – 7:30p.m to the Head, Yoruichi Shihōin and to our technology experts Ichimaru Gin and Tōsen Kaname," she told Nanao, counting the people off with her fingers, "and could you also tell them that I have headed out already, thanks."

Soi Fon turned and rushed to her desk, gathering her things, along with her gun and handcuffs, and rushed out to the elevators. Jogging from one foot to the other, Soi groaned when the elevator doors opened at the third floor. The groan stopped short when Aizen Sōske, a highly ranked officer, stepped in with his usual calm smile. She nodded to him.

"Hello Soi Fon," he nodded back, resting a large hand on her head, "calm down. I'm sure that whatever it is, can wait until you get there."

Soi Fon stopped jogging. She stood beside the officer and waited patiently like she was told. It did well to listen to her superiors. Although she knew next to nothing about him, she still knew that he was a popular officer and had very good records. His reputation was flawless. As he stepped out of the elevator when it dinged, he turned waved at her from the corner of his eye. She held up a returning hand and started jogging again once the doors slid shut. It didn't mean that you had to listen to superiors when they weren't there.

Running towards the bike racks, Soi Fon mentally cursed herself for not being in the legal age to drive as she would have been if she finished school at the same time as everyone else. At that moment, she was trying as quickly as she could to get to the park fountain before the Head found out and followed after her. Ggio had said to go alone anyway.

**::Flashback::**

"_Tell me Vega, why are you wasting your life on crimes?" Soi Fon asked Ggio. Her eyes raked his in annoyance, though it didn't show on her carefully passive face. They had been sitting in the interrogation room for hours, and Ggio had all but told her anything and repeated the same question._

"_What's your age?" he asked with a smile. "Lighten up Soi, you look like a carrot!" Soi Fon groaned internally, wondering why she was doing this stupid thing anyway. Ggio had yet to tell her anything about his life or motives._

"_Well, you aren't cooperating so I'm leaving… you can rot in a cell for all I care," Soi Fon sighed, standing up and tousling her hair. "And FYI, I'm 16," she murmured on her way out to the door. From behind her, Ggio grinned and sat back in his chair, pleased._

**::End Flashback::**

Soi unhooked her bike from the racks and pedalled down the lit town square. Passing people in clumps walking in the city, their breaths rising with the cold, she switched her thoughts to the day it was. The twelfth of February and yesterday had been her birthday. So that meant in two days it was… Valentine's Day. So that's why she could see so many couples out and about. Skidding to a stop at the garden entrance, she quickly locked her bike into place at the bike racks and sprinted into the fountain, her hand in her pocket as she clutched her handcuffs. The fountain came into view shortly after and she stopped in front of them.

7:58p.m.

She glanced around, looking for a familiar golden eyed face. Instead, her eyes sought out a note and a mobile phone from the other side of the fountain. The phone looked terribly familiar. She shivered from the cold and cautiously approached the note and picked it up, reading it thoroughly:

_Dear Soi-chan,_

_Yo! I've got your kid brother here. Y'know, shorty. Well, he's probably on his way to the hospital by now and I've got to go and pick him up. Stupid kid doesn't even know his own father from me! Well, gotta go!_

_Your sweet and loveable,_

_Ggio Vega_

_p.s. Come stand with me where you arrested me the second time~!_

_p.p.s. In case you don't believe me, I left his phone! :P_

Soi stared at the note and read it a couple more times until she processed what it said. Shaking her head in denial, she staggered back and fished her phone out of her pocket. Dialling Juushiro's number, Soi waited impatiently until he picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"J-juushiro? Where are you?" Soi Fon asked, cursing herself internally for stuttering. The phone in her hand shook from nervousness as she thought of Tōshirō.

"_I'm at home finishing this long report. You sound worried Soi. It's ok, I'm fine. Is there anything you wanted?"_ Ukitake asked from the other side.

"No," Soi Fon said hastily, gritting her teeth, "I was just checking up on you, bye."

She quickly ended the call to further Ukitake's suspicion. Picking up her brother's phone, Soi paced the length of the fountain before hearing the sirens from police cars pull up in the distance. Soon, familiar faces showed up and ran to her side.

"Soi, you stupid girl!" Yoruichi cried, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her hard. Soi Fon blinked at her almost obliviously, as if contemplating on who she was. "Answer me! Why did you go out alone! You know what kind of guy Ggio Vega is!"

The phone in Soi's hands beeped and she opened it, almost dropping the device when she opened the message. Inside was a picture of Tōshirō. The boy looked slightly beaten and was sitting inside a cage suspended up in the air. He had a blindfold and a mouth-piece. He was currently unconscious.

Hands shaking, Soi Fon wiped away hot tears angrily, disgusted at herself for showing such a weakness in front of everybody. Yoruichi's eyes softened and she quietly took the phone the smaller girl's fingers. Pulling Soi into her arms, Yoruichi scanned the note in Soi's hand and her eyes darkened when she saw the picture in the phone.

"Ichigo, Rukia," Yoruichi called behind her, prompting the two to approach, "give these to Gin. Soi, we will get Tōshirō-kun back. We will."

Soi Fon stood silently, wondering what kind of game Ggio was playing this time. She hated him, absolutely loathed him. When she got her hands on him… actually, Yoruichi or Rukia would have to deal with him or else she'd end up killing the insignificant little bug. She pushed pass a protesting Yoruichi and sprinted to the entrance once again, ready to go to the second meeting place they had met at.

"I'll go after her!" Yoruichi cried from behind her. Soi ran north, towards Kitanomaru-kōen Park, where the Budokan was. Gaining easy speed, she cursed as she heard soft footfalls behind her, indicating that Yoruichi was following close by. Turning left and dashing over the road, Soi Fon ran towards the Budokan. That was the second place where she had met him. He had been selling illegal items that he had stolen. Soi had ratted him out.

Reaching the building, Soi Fon pushed past the people and approached the area near the entrance. She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Looking at Ggio's note once again, Soi Fon stared at the space where she had arrested Ggio.

"Maybe stand where you arrested him… or where he was standing," Yoruichi suggested over her shoulder. "Try looking where he was."

Soi nodded and stood at the exact same place where he had once stood. She gazed around her, trailing her eyes like a hawk. In an instant, she remembered what he had once said.

"_Nice tree. Great for hiding things,"_ he had commented. Of course, Soi and the team had checked there, but had found nothing. Maybe that was what he meant by… hiding a _note_?

Soi walked up towards the tree suspiciously, before reaching out and carefully groping around the branches filled with snow. She grabbed onto a piece of laminated card. Pulling it out, she peered at it closely, and then frowned. In big letters, it read:

**Soi Fon,**

Sticking her tongue out, Soi turned the card over… and found another clue. She groaned; this was starting out to be like a treasure hunt. The back read:

_Keep this card Soi. Make sure you keep it in Chronological Order because it will spell a message. Keep going. Don't worry; I won't lay a hand on your brother._

_Yes, I know what you're thinking… go to our third meeting place… you know you wanna~! Oh, and come tomorrow… or you'll find that people will start blowing up~!_

_Ggio :3_

Soi's eye twitched. Blow up? Surely that couldn't mean a bomb. He was treating this like a game and her as if she were a life-long friend. It pissed her off to no end. Spinning on her heel, she stalked back to the entrance of the Kitanomaru-kōen Park, only to stop when she got grabbed by her arm. Soi turned to find Yoruichi glaring at her.

"Oh no you don't, missy. I can't believe I'm agreeing with this bastard but get it tomorrow. You've got to go home and rest. Ukitake has already been informed so he won't give you hell. I expect you to go straight to bed," Yoruichi warned her as she pulled a face, "I know I'm treating you like a kindergarten kid but really, you've got to rest. I'll call if we find anything… don't worry, you can start looking again in the morning."

**::Flashback::**

_Soi Fon groaned as she looked at her roster for that day. It looked like she had to supervise the jails, and the only one in there was Ggio Vega. This was the third time that she had arrested him. She knew he got away with other criminal activity but what could she do; she couldn't spend her entire career watching one felon. _

"_Ah, it's the little bee," a voice called out to her when she stepped in the door to the cells. She ignored him and sat in the desk and signed her name down on the list. Next, she busied herself with paperwork, aware of Ggio's stare from the cell._

"_Oi, Soi Fon. Wanna know a secret?" Ggio asked and then smiled as Soi unconsciously brought her head up. "Ok, here it is. Soi, I know where you live… and I know your phone number. I know that your favourite colour is yellow and that your favourite flavour is honey-lemon."_

_A shiver went down her spine and she then looked down at her paperwork, creeped out from the whole concept of Ggio knowing a great deal about her. It took a lot of willpower to not look up into his smirking face._

"_Oh, I also know a load about your life. Even how your parents and six brothers died," Ggio said casually, causing Soi to flip. Standing up abruptly, she stalked over to the cell and grabbed the bars. Leaning in she shouted, "ok you little stalker, how did you know that? What the hell do you want from me? I don't understand you."_

"_Aww, you're so cute when you're angry," Ggio taunted, reaching out a hand to stroke her face. "Your skin is how I always imagined it."_

_Soi Fon flinched back from his touch and glared at him in exhasperation. He 'imagined' how her skin was? Face flushed with anger and confusion, she gathered up all her things and stalked out of the room, asking Rukia if she could swap time with her._

**::End Flashback::**

"But, it might be a bomb-" Soi Fon lowered her eyes and sighed. It wouldn't do well to ignore Yoruichi. Once she had her mind made up, it was no use trying to change it. She looked and followed her idol as she was led out through the roaring crowd (for the band on stage) by her arm. It didn't take long for Yoruichi to drive her home. When she got there, the house was lifeless, and she walked right past a brooding Ukitake and threw herself onto her bed.

**::BLEACH::**

The next morning, Soi woke in a daze. Looking at the clock, she rolled over on her bed and stared blearily at her ceiling. With a jolt, she suddenly remembered the day's events of yesterday and sat bolt right up. Hoping it was a dream, she staggered into Tōshirō's room. Expecting to see white hair poking up from the bed covers, she was disappointed and dreading the fact that he wasn't in the bed. That meant that her bad dream had been real.

Soi hopped into the shower and got dressed. As soon as she was ready, she ran out the front door and found her bike resting against the garage door. She had remembered leaving it at the snow covered Imperial Palace garden's the day before. Hopping onto it, she wondered if Yoruichi had brought it there and pedalled towards the Tokyo Tower, instead of the Seireitei building.

Arriving at her destination, Soi wasn't surprised to find Yoruichi there, leaning against the structure. Walking towards her, Yoruichi glanced up and smiled, taking the earphones she had been listening from, out of her ears.

"We've found the next clue. I was going to call, but Ukitake said he heard you getting ready and called. I've been trying to find this little thing all morning," Yoruichi explained, rubbing the back of her neck. "The blowing up part was an actual bomb but it was set to blow in about a week. Clearly, he didn't mean to set it off. I've already disabled it and asked Rukia to track down all the possible places where your brother could be so… well, here's the card. I haven't read it yet. "

Yoruichi handed Soi an envelope. Soi glared at the offending letter and ripped it open. Unfolding the card, Soi was annoyed to find only one letter on it:

**I**

Soi sighed and turned it over, wanting to read the next clue. Instead, she found a picture of a boat with the words under it:

_You know the drill! Plus, you get a little present._

Soi Fon nodded and instantly figured out the next clue. He wanted her to go to their third meeting place. She had stopped him there for when he was about to go fishing in a stolen boat. It was quite an expensive boat. They had found the owner later that day, knocked out under a bridge.

Soi hopped out of the car as soon as Yoruichi stopped it, stepping out onto the boat marina. She looked around her. It was a fair way's from where she had arrested Ggio so she walked down the path, Yoruichi in tow. Rounding the corner, Soi Fon was faced with a boy sleeping against a tree. He had white hair and dirty clothes. His pale skin was shivering from the cold and had healing bruises.

"Tōshirō!" Soi Fon shouted, rushing over to the boy's side. She fell to her knees beside him and cupped his face, watching as his eyes flickered and slid slowly open. He frowned from the glare of the sun and groaned.

"Soi? Where am I? And why do I feel like hell?" the genius asked before getting glomped by the older girl. "Um, ok," Tōshirō said blatantly, hugging her back, "I dunno what this is about… why are my clothes so dirty?"

"You-you mean you don't remember what happened?" Soi asked, surprised. Tōshirō stared at her and then winced as he tried to get up, his back also stiff from the cold.

"My muscles are all cramped. What happened to me?" the boy asked, still hugging his clinging sister. Yoruichi sighed and explained the events that had been taking place.

"Why that little… So that's why I feel like crap, the guy pumped me full of drugs," Tōshirō growled, rotating his shoulder around, "now that I think about it, I do remember something. I think he put a card or something in my pocket."

"Don't worry about that! We've got to get you home. Really, Ukitake is brooding really badly," Yoruichi explained, supporting Tōshirō with Soi on his other side. Tōshirō nodded in agreement and they trudged all the way back to Yoruichi's car.

**::BLEACH::**

For the rest of the day, Soi and Ukitake fussed over a very red Tōshirō. Ukitake was so relieved that he immediately became angry right after for the fake phone call. He had then given Tōshirō a lecture on going out on his own at night. Tōshirō had his exasperated face on the whole time, ignoring his rambling father.

It wasn't until night that Soi Fon remembered Ggio. She was so caught up in Tōshirō coming home that she had forgotten all about the little nuisance. Tōshirō had insisted in going back to the office to do some work and she had let him. Soi herself had just finished doing a little errand for Ukitake.

Soi Fon wiped the back of her hand across her brow and drank some water from a bottle, tipping the rest onto her head. Shaking the water out, Soi hopped onto her bike (which Yoruichi had mysteriously brought back once again) and pedalled towards Seireitei. Walking into Tōshirō's office, Soi found the white-haired genius hard at work with his paperwork.

Approaching his desk, Soi saw him point at the corner of his desk, where an envelope sat, Tōshirō still looking at his paperwork. Soi flashed him a rare smile and took the envelope, ripping the external layer off. Reading the front, it said:

**Love**

Soi snorted. She knew what his note was now. It was definitely something like: I love pissing you off, or I love making your life a misery. It really did piss her off that he was trying to make her life a living hell. From the desk, Tōshirō raised an eyebrow at her in amusement. She scowled at him and flipped the envelope over. She read the back:

_Hey Soi. Well,if you got this, could you come to Ueno-k__ō__en park? That's the next place you gotta go to. I'm telling you this out-front for once aren't I? Well, could you PLEASE get there at around midnight… before midnight, mind you. Hey, I said please._

_Ggio_

_p.s. Bring your nice conversational skills._

Soi Fon quirked an eyebrow. Since when have criminals said 'please'? Shrugging it off, she turned and walked out of the room, ignoring a protesting Tōshirō. Well, he said it nicely enough, and she thought that she might as well humour him. Since she had to bring her conversational skills, she also stuffed her handcuffs and gun in her pocket, just in case it turned out to be him that she was going to be talking to.

11:17p.m.

Soi checked her watch frequently as she showed the note to both Yoruichi and Tōshirō. The two had decided they wanted to come along as well, since there was going to be fireworks around midnight at Ueno. It was for Valentine's Day, which Soi completely forgot about, that the fireworks were for. Yoruichi was smirking all the time that she read the note. When Soi asked what was wrong, Yoruichi waved her off and said that she had a hunch but it was no use revealing it.

Soi was unnerved, what had Yoruichi been thinking this time? Driving to Ueno was fine. It wasn't until ten minutes to midnight that they got there. Hopping out, Soi focused herself on finding the note or letter. It was a clear night so Yoruichi had run off with Kisuke and Tōshirō had opted to buy some ramen. She surveyed the area, and walked through the snow filled Sakura trees and enjoyed staring at the scenery. It was colder when you stood in one place without moving so she rubbed her hands together to warm them, her breath mingling in the air.

11:59p.m.

Soi stared at her watch and sighed. Well, so much for 'before midnight'. She heard the countdown for the fireworks behind her. 10, 9, 8… A tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality and she turned around, coming face to face with Ggio Vega. He held out a card.

"Looking for this?" he asked with a strange smile. Soi took the card cautiously and relayed the message so farin her head: "Soi Fon, I love…" and she flipped it over. It read:

**You. Will you be my Valentine?**

She stared at the card incredulously, and backed away slightly, switching her gazes from the card and Ggio. This wasn't right? She had probably just slipped off into a nap and was dreaming. Confusion and disbelief evident in her eyes, Ggio came up and grabbed her wrists.

"Soi, be my Valentine," he said to her, just as the fireworks lit up. Soi was suddenly made aware of how attractive the nineteen year old was. He had short and scruffy black hair with a long braid and unusually long eyelashes that framed his incredible golden orbs. His face was childish but long, his skin contrasting. The fireworks in the sky illuminated their faces, just as Ggio leaned down to place a small and chaste kiss on her lips.

Soi Fon was shocked as she stayed ridged in place, not knowing what to do. Ggio was the stalker after all. He took out a charm bracelet from his pocket and pressed it into her palm as he released her from his hold. Soi could see him blushing, and her face was probably as red as his. She touched her lips and averted her eyes to somewhere other than the boy standing in front of her.

That too was also a mistake. A smiling Yoruichi and a grinning Kisuke were looking at her and a shocked-beyond-belief Tōshirō was staring open-mouthed at her, the two steaming ramen cups in his hands. The boy didn't notice a ramen cup slipping out of his grasp until it was too late and dropped all over the ground. The couple passing them frowned in annoyance from the small splash and he hurriedly apologised sincerely to them, crouching to clean the mess up.

Soi Fon risked a glance at Ggio who was grinning at her like some mad fool.

"Hey Soi. I know that you probably hate me," Ggio told her, taking hold of her hand which set her face blazing. "But I love you. I've loved you for a long time," he clearly stated while Tōshirō, from behind Ggio, glared daggers at the confessing boy, "I really do love you… and I really did earn money to buy that bracelet… most of it though."

Her face immediately donned an irritated expression. So much for his moving romantic speech. What the psycho cutie was saying was that he worked at stealing the money and then payed for it. Soi sighed, she guessed it was the thought that counted. The fireworks had stopped and the trio behind the two were staring intensely at her. Soi Fon glared at them.

"Ggio Vega," Soi Fon finally choked out, her voice crackling as Ggio's face perked up. She slipped her other hand in his and pulled herself close to him, making him stare at her in surprise. She leaned in, making it almost as if their noses were touching.

"I'm putting you under arrest for kidnapping my baby brother-" "Oi! Who're you calling baby brother?" "-and for being a danger to the public," Soi told him monotonously, grabbing his wrists and handcuffing them. He smiled and leaned into her, successfully brushing his lips against hers. "It's fine; as long as I get to see you every day."

**::End::**

* * *

**God this is long. I seriously didn't think it would be this long. Oh well (13** **pages isn't that long right? Not compared to others anyway) I know I made up a load of stuff in here and some other stuff might not make sense. The places where Soi went to are real though (at least I know that, but they might not be right to how they look). **

**Ok, I know this is a really strange crossover between the FBI and Japan. I've been watching too much of 'Bones'. I really do not know what the police in Japan are like so yeah. I've just noticed, too, how Soi and Tōshirō aren't as stuck up in this Fic are they?.. I hope it's ok… (ooc-ness~)**

**And I just noticed right then how lame the ending is… So tell me what you think. Good, bad, horrible, impossible, plain stupid. I won't know if you don't tell me!**

**R&R~!**

**P.s. Anyone figure out the 'Ggio getting out of jail early' thing? If you did, then great. If you didn't, then I'll tell you one word… Aizen (He's the Boss of Hueco Mundo, right?).**


End file.
